After Class One-Shot
by Nirah.G
Summary: After class. Después de clases. Nunca, ni en mis cinco años de docente, se me pasó por la cabeza una situación como ésta. Ambos estábamos frente al escritorio del rector, esperando nuestro veredicto.


_Este fanfic en un producto sin fines de lucro_

_Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Súper_

_Son propiedad de ToeiAnimation, Funimation, Shueisha y Akira Toriyama._

_Por favor apoyen el producto original._

\--

_After class_

_Después de clases_

_Nunca, ni en mis cinco años de docente, se me pasó por la cabeza una situación como ésta. Ambos estábamos frente al escritorio del rector, esperando nuestro veredicto. Estábamos solos, podíamos oír el barullo que los alumnos hacían en el patio, era fin de clases del turno mañana, y algunos alumnos se quedaban para comer en el bufete esperando ingresar al taller o viceversa. Estaba nervioso, demasiado. Temía que nos expulsaran, a pesar que él tenía ya muchos años en esta institución podía de largo. Pero yo… No es la primera ni la segunda ocasión que me llaman la atención. Por lo que me cuesta centrar los pensamientos que afloran en mi cabeza ideando escusas para salvar mi pellejo.__De seguro se estarán preguntando… ¿Qué sucedió?__Les aclararé, esto no será como la típica historia de amor entre dos profesores que son descubiertos y bla bla bla. Nuestra historia es mucho más seria y con menos romanticismo del que hubiera querido.__Todo comenzó hace dos años..._

El instituto Estrella Naranja se caracterizaba por el más alto promedio de egresados de la ciudad, otro de los factores que hacían tan imponente este lugar era que sólo los jóvenes prodigios ingresaban. Era un bello espacio cubierto por un manto de armonía y educación que inspiraba a seguir estudiando. El colegio se situaba a dos cuadras de un enorme parque donde los jóvenes se quedaban a esperar el ingreso, con una fuente de cerámica blanca en el centro de ésta que dispersaba la cristalina agua de las bocas de peces koi que eran abrazados por dos bellos querubines obligándolos a permanecer allí. Había varios árboles que regalaban sombra. Una pequeña plaza donde los niños –y no tan niños– podían jugar.

La institución, como todas las grandes, tenía un estacionamiento para los profesores. Donde podían resguardar sus coches y no dejarlos en la orilla de la acera molestando el espacio de la calle.

La hora de ingreso del turno tarde llegó, y decenas de alumnos comenzaron a ingresar a la institución pasando por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a sus aulas correspondientes. Del mismo modo hicieron los docentes que charlaban fuera fumando o tomando un poco de aire. Los profesores firmaban en la regencia su ingreso encaminándose, algunos, a las escaleras hasta las aulas de arriba y otros seguían por los pasillos. Algunos de ellos estaban en la sala de profesores almorzando y charlando con sus colegas o corrigiendo exámenes y trabajos de sus debidas materias. Y ahí estaba uno de los más jóvenes docentes, el joven Son Goku Kakarotto. Un hombre de unos veinticinco años de edad, alto y con una muy buena contextura física, cabellos rebeldes que parecían indomables ante un mísero peine. Todo lo combinaba con una agradable carisma y buen humor, llevando consigo una sonrisa cálida completando al joven.

Escucharon el timbre, y la mayoría de los adultos se despidió y salió para las aulas a dar su clase de hoy. Este no era el caso del joven, que se quedó, como todos los lunes, sentado leyendo unos apuntes de la universidad. Se había quedado solo, ya que él tenía su primera clase de la semana dentro de una hora y vivía lejos, no podía darse el gusto de volver. Por lo que se quedaba en soledad estudiando o corrigiendo.

Había terminando de almorzar así que me levanté y fui a por una taza de café. Mientras esperaba que la cafetera hiciera su labor, me quedé observando por la ventana entre abierta el parque. Se podía ver como la brisa primaveral movía las nuevas hojas de los árboles junto con sus flores y frutos. Personas que paseaban con sus mascotas, familias pasando el hermoso día que se nos brindaba, parejas de jóvenes caminando charlando. Recordaba esos momentos en que al salir del colegio, me iba con mis amigos al parque hasta que la hora de ingreso al taller era y volvíamos al instituto, hasta había veces que no íbamos y faltábamos solo para pasar el increíble día afuera y no adentro escuchando como un profesor daba su monólogo en un ambiente de aburrimiento.

A los cinco minutos la cafetera avisó de que mi café cortado estaba listo. Me acerque para tomarlo, estaba caliente. Respiré hondo sintiendo como el delicioso aroma a chocolate y vainilla se filtraba por mi nariz haciéndome sonreír placentero. Tomé un sorbo y me senté en la silla donde estaba anteriormente. Dejé la taza a un lado y retomé mi lectura en los apuntes.

Habían pasado exactamente treinta minutos desde que el timbre del inicio de clases sonó. Yo seguía hundido en mi lectura, tomando anotaciones y bebiendo de mi café. Mi concentración fue interrumpida cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse se escuchó, giré mi cabeza para ver en diagonal a la puerta encontrándome con alguien que creí que nunca más iba a ver. Mi profesor de Física de segundo y Química de tercero. Me lo quedé mirando sorprendido, con el debido respeto que le tenía lo saludé. Él respondió con un veloz y serio "Buen día", parecía que no había notado mi presencia porque ni siquiera volteó a verme. Tengo que admitir que éste hombre –cuando era mi profesor– me tenía por las nubes de un adolescente embobado. Lo recordaba más delgado y con menos músculos, y sin ese tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Recordaba como me pasaba los doscientos diez minutos que tenía con él a la semana memorizando cada trazo de su tatuaje que intentaba, normalmente en verano, ocultar. Pero… ¿Cómo ocultas un tatuaje de brazo entero oscuro cuando la temperatura supera los treinta grados centígrados? El calor no lo soportas ni con la más fina camisa. También recuerdo a mis amigas desmayarse cuando lo veían pasar por los pasillos, caminando con un temple que nunca había visto. No solo a las jóvenes alumnas, también a las profesoras que no dudaban en girar la vista muy disimuladamente para verlo. Ni me imagino ahora como ha de ser.

Ese día la temperatura no estaba lejos de los treinta. Yo llevaba una camisa un poco ajustada al cuerpo de color canela fina, con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Y, obviamente, una remera bajo ésta blanca lisa. Con un jean azul un poco gastado en los bolsillos.

Y él… Bueno, debo admitir que se veía increíblemente apuesto y sexy. frente a él estaba un bolso negro de jean dejando ver unas carpetas A4 y una cartuchera verde oscura, sacó de allí dos carpetas de diferentes colores con el nombre del curso, materia y especialización abriéndolas y retirando varias hojas que asumí, eran exámenes que tiró en la mesa frente suya. Traía una remera negra que desde el brazo derecho hasta el antebrazo izquierdo era un gris ceniza, ceñido a su cuerpo viéndose delineado el contorno de su abdomen y pecho. Unos jeans negros también ajustados delineando cada musculo de sus piernas y resaltando su firme trasero. Su cabello seguía con la misma forma que una flama de fuego, y su ceño serio como lo recordaba. Tenía un anillo en el dedo anular –supuse que era casado– y una cadena de plata con un chapa plateada, como la de los soldados. Vi que dejó su camisa en el espaldar de la silla donde estaba sentado.

En la posición en la que estaba yo, podía ver su nuevo tatuaje. A pesar de estar oculto por la remera, logré descifrar que era. Un increíble dibujo de una serpiente rodeándole el bíceps y el tríceps con la cabeza mirando fijamente hacia el frente, rodeada de un agua cristalina dejando ver algunos pétalos de árbol de cerezo posar en ella. Me maravilló la paleta de colores que tenía, ni muy suaves ni muy fuertes. Parecía una obra de arte.

Al parecer él notó como lo observaba, y llevó sus oscuros ojos a mi ser. Me paralice cuando sus ojos tuvieron contactos con los míos, sentía el mismo nerviosismo que cuando era la mira de todo el curso y la respuesta recaía en mí distraída mente. Le sonreí tontamente intentando destensarme.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — había olvidado lo profunda, y ahora sensual, voz. Su mirada seria y altiva se fijaba en mí. Bajé la cabeza riéndome por el nerviosismo que sentía.

— Disculpa. Es que no te recordaba tan… Diferente. — dije honestamente levantando mi cabeza mirándolo como solo un alumno podría ver a su profesor.

— ¿Te conozco? — su profunda voz me hacía dudar de mi respuesta. Entendía que no me reconociera, cambié tanto y él de seguro ha tenido tantos alumnos que se habría olvidado de mí. Sumando que lo tuve sólo en segundo y tercero.

— Era su alumno hace unos años. Son Goku Kakarotto. — reí al acordarme como me llamaba. — Tal vez me recuerde como el "Cabellos de palmera" — nunca me ofendí por ese apodo, es más, me causaba gracia.

Me analizó con su fría mirada y al cabo de unos pocos segundos respondió.

— El chico que se distraía en todas mis clases. El Señor Son. Me extraña verlo aquí. — siempre fue tan educado y firme para hablar que, como él decía, no podía concentrarme en ninguna de sus clases.

— A mi también. Cuando ingresé usted no estaba. Creí que se había jubilado o algo parecido. — comenté acomodándome en la silla moviendo mi cuerpo hacia él.

— ¿Cuándo ingresó? — se colocó los lentes que estaban encima de las hojas. Por todos los dioses del Valhala, ahora se veía extremadamente sexy con esos finos y elegantes lentes con marco negro.

— Hace tres años. — respondí cortés.

— Estaba en un viaje personal y recién este mes pude volver a mis labores profesionales. — me explicó acomodando las hojas que había escrito en sus correspondientes carpetas. — Supongo que está trabajando aquí para pagarse la universidad. — lo escuché decir, estaba por responder pero su voz se interpuso. — La carrera de Comunicación Social es complicada, como la mayoría de las licenciaturas, más si está relacionando con el mundo del periodismo. — no supe cuándo se enteró que estaba estudiando esa carrera.

— Es bastante observador. No lo recordaba así, ¡Jajá! — reí para alivianar el mensaje y que no se lo tomara a mal gusto.

— No hay que ser muy observador para leer el título de tu apunte. — miré mis hojas, afirmando lo que decía con un asentimiento de cabeza. — ¿Qué materias da? Intuyo que no muchas. —

— Solo Dibujo Técnico. Doy en dos cursos en primero y en otro dos cursos de segundo. — conté comenzando a guardar mis apuntes.

— ¿En qué segundos? — identifiqué en su voz curiosidad, algo que me alegró por algún motivo.

— Segundo Quinta y Segundo Sexta. — cuando me escuchó rió haciéndome frenar mis acciones.

— Entonces seremos colegas… — se acercó a mí apoyando la mano izquierda sobre la mesa mirándome con una sonrisa que me derretía por dentro. — Doy Física en Segundo Quinta. — respondió antes que siquiera llegase a formular la pregunta.

— Jeje… Que bueno. — respondí volviendo mi vista a mis hojas que comenzaba a guardar en la mochila gris que tenía.

Realmente no sabía qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos sin que notara el deseo reprimido de años atrás en los míos? ¿Cómo iba a charlar con él sin que me distraiga con su magnífico cuerpo? Tendría que ser lo más profesional posible de ahora en más. Cosa que no pude lograr hasta el día de hoy.

— Usted… ¿Cuántos años tiene? — sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba al escuchar su voz y por tener al profesor más sexy que he conocido en mi vida a tan solo treinta centímetros de mi.

— Por favor. No me trate de usted, me hace sentir viejo. — sonreí como estúpido levantando mi cabeza. No sé en qué momento lo hizo, pero ahora se encontraba comiendo una manzana. — Tengo veinticinco. — respondí viendo como apoyaba su pierna en la mesa y se sentaba en ella.

No entendí nunca como no le ponían una multa o le llamaban la atención por la vestimenta que usaba. Su pantalón, al ser ceñido al cuerpo, a cualquier intento de ajustarlo más se pegaba a sus bien formadas piernas. Y en mi posición podía ver con claridad cada línea de cada músculo, la curvatura del glúteo hacia el cuádriceps, la división entre el gemelo y el sóleo. Parecía que no llevaba nada puesto.

— Realmente eres muy joven. No creí que tanto. — le dio un mordisco a su manzana. Sentía que había vuelto en el tiempo y él era mi profesor de Química y yo su alumno distraído. — ¿A ti te dejan andar con tatuajes por ahí? Que injusto de su parte. — señaló, miré mis brazos leyendo mis tatuajes. No eran tan extravagantes como los suyos, solo eran los nombres de mis padres en mi lengua madre.

— Son los nombres de mis padres en noruego. Los llevo conmigo para darme fuerza y voluntad. — sonreí tristemente bajando la cabeza. — Ellos fallecieron hace unos años, mi padre en un choque automovilístico y mi madre en el hospital por un infarto cerebrovascular causado por el mismo choque. Luego de terminar mis estudios para profesor decidí irme de allí y viajar a un lugar lejos. Y Japón fue una buena opción. — le conté con nostalgia y tristeza en mi voz. Pero sonreí feliz olvidando el dolor que era en vano volver a tener.

— Disculpa. Debes de ser muy valiente para hablar de tal manera de algo tan personal y doloroso. Entiendo por lo que pasaste. A mi también me pasó algo como eso. — lo miré con interés a lo que el me sonrió cual padre a su niño. Me mostró con más claridad su colgante, era una chapa, para mí, sin significado alguno. — Mi tío fue un excombatiente de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Falleció hace ya mucho años por vejez y enfermedad. Mi madre me puso su nombre a mi para recordarlo y mi abuela me regaló su placa de identificación con solo una chapa. Manera de mostrar que se supo quién era gracias a este invento. —

Vaya… su vida tampoco fue la mejor, debe de ser un honor para él llevar ese nombre y collar. No volví a tocar ese tema.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿Es casado? — pregunté algo que no me llevaría a ningún lado, pero necesitaba de ese algo para sacarme la angustia que mi memoria y su relato me crearon.

— Era… Me divorcié hace tres años. Ese fue uno de los motivos por cual tuve que viajar… — no comprendí –en ese momento– porqué cuando dijo eso me alivié. — No porque ella vivía en otro lado, sino que yo me llevé a mi hijo con mis padres a Gran Bretaña. — así que era Inglés, con razón era tan elegante y firme al hablar. Pero no se le notaba el acento. — Vivo aquí, en Japón desde hace más de veinte años, y el inglés mucho no se usa. Por eso no se nota mi acento. — de enserio ¿Cómo hacía para saber lo que le iba a preguntar? Parecía que tenía un sexto sentido. — Pero bueno… Ya estoy aquí y no debo preocuparme por mi hijo que está en buenas manos. — al hablar percibí melancolía en su voz.

— Perdón por preguntar eso… No quería entrometerme tanto en su vida… — me disculpé fijando mi mirada en su marcado abdomen que, gracias a Odín, tenía frente a mis ojos. Veía con sumo interés como se marcaban a cada inhalación en su ajustada remera. — Una pregunta estúpida. Su apellido no suena para nada inglés. ¿No es inglés al cien por cien? ¿O si? — lo escuché reír.

— Mi padre es francés y mi madre inglesa. De ahí mi apellido y mi nombre. Vegeta No'Ouji. — ahora que él pronunciaba su apellido sí se notaba el francés. Y yo siempre lo pronuncié como se escribía, que horror si lo descubría.

El timbre de cambio de hora se escuchó y al ratito unos pocos profesores llegaron para saludar y quedarse u otros solo para saludar, tomar algo e irse a dar clases. Luego de estar charlando por los siguientes cuarenta minutos sobre el colegio, la docencia, y una que otra anécdota de cuando éramos alumno y profesor. El timbre sonó y el receso empezó. Ambos, después de recreo teníamos que ir a dar nuestra primera clase de la semana. Nos quedamos esos quince minutos dentro viendo y saludando a los profesores que entraban, muchos se emocionaban de su regreso y lo abrazaban mientras que otros más respetuosos y menos cercanos a él le daban la mano.

Desde ese día todo cambió en mi vida. Empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, nos juntábamos a almorzar luego de salir de dar clase durante la mañana y hasta llegué a esperarlo los días en que él tenía que dar las últimas horas. Él tenía coche, un carísimo BMW i8 gris cromado que hacía alucinar a los jóvenes por su increíble vista. A pesar de que me negué innumerables de veces, él poseía un don que me obligaba a hacerle caso. Por lo que él se ofreció a llevarme a mi hogar y hasta el día de hoy lo sigue haciendo.

No recuerdo bien en que momento de esta amistad –seguramente desde el inicio– comencé a sentir aprecio sentimental hacia él. Tuve varias noches con sueños húmedos que me hacían sentirme la peor persona del mundo. Me ponía un poco nervioso su acercamiento, hasta un día que me tomó de la mano y me paralice por completo. Y pasaron los meses, el año terminó, aunque nos seguíamos viendo en diciembre y febrero, no era lo mismo. A veces nos juntábamos para salir a tomar algo o a ver alguna película, y cada vez nos íbamos acercando sin darnos cuenta.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue ese día de agosto, la primavera estaba presente y el calor se sentía pero gracias a la brisa no era demasiado. Era viernes, día que él salía a las seis. Lo estaba esperando afuera en la puerta del colegio leyendo un libro de la universidad. No le prestaba mucha atención y tampoco podía si lo quisiese por el ruido de la calle y los jóvenes saliendo del instituto charlando y gritando con sus compañeros. Hoy el día estaba hermoso, y muchos de los alumnos se iban caminando a sus casas siendo acompañados por sus amigos. Como no era de esperar, varios alumnos míos me saludaban despidiéndose. Pasaron cinco minutos y una mano en el hombro se hizo presente. Levanté la vista de mi lectura y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa coqueta mirándome desde arriba. Le sonreí guardando el libro en mi mochila y me levanté, cabía destacar que yo era más alto que él, le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros.

— ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer? — me preguntó desabrochándose la camisa gris arremangándose hasta un poco más arriba de los codos mostrando sus tatuajes y su remera manga corta ceñida a su atractivo cuerpo.

— No, por suerte. Este fin de semana puedo estar más tranquilo. — gracias a Dios la fecha de exámenes había terminado y podía dormir en paz sin preocuparme de tener que rendir.

— ¿Tienes apuro de ir a tu casa? — empezamos a caminar y yo sin saber hacia donde íbamos, lo seguía.

— No, no tengo apuro. ¿Por? — cuando cruzamos la calle y seguimos derecho hacia el parque supuse que no iríamos ni a mi casa ni a su casa.

— No, solo por si te querías ir te llevaba. Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa, el día se presta para estar afuera disfrutándolo. Por lo que se me ocurrió ir al parque. — asentí hipnotizado en como sus labios se movían a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol disponiéndonos a conversar. Como hoy no tuvimos casi tiempo para hablar nos contamos todo lo sucedido como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos que hace años no se ven. Veíamos a las parejas pasar frente nuestro, a los grupos de amigos charlar de banalidades y una que otra familia. El día realmente estaba increíble. Por un tiempo hablamos de mi carrera, de los pocos años que me quedaban y lo entusiasmado que estaba por terminar. Por otro tiempo de sus carreras pasadas, contándome su era licenciado en robótica. En un momento lo llamaron por el celular, era su hijo. Yo callé al segundo y aproveché que estaba distraído hablando y empecé a examinarlo de arriba a bajo, como un depredador a su presa antes de atacar. Como estaba levantado apreciaba mucho más su cuerpo, la curvatura de su espalda, la delgada cintura que poseía que lo hacia resaltar más su cadera y su pecho, sus piernas y sus brazos, y no debía faltarme su trasero, que cada día me parecía más redondo y grande.

— Perdona, pero tenía que atender. Era Trunks… — suspiró cansado sentándose a mi lado guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— No, esta bien. No hay problema… — contesté sonriéndole. Miré el cielo oscurecer lentamente, me fijé la hora con mi reloj. Era tarde. — Vegeta, ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? Digo, son las ocho y cuarto. Y aunque mañana no me tengo que levantar tan temprano, tengo que hacerme de cenar y bañarme y todo eso. — lo vi de reojo pasar una mano por su cabello oscuro.

— Si, ya es tarde. — se levantó tomando su bolso. — Anda vamos, hay que ir al colegio a sacar el auto. — asentí tomando mi mochila colgándomela al hombro.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la institución, el guardia nos abrió e ingresamos al estacionamiento. Desactivó la alarma y se subió abriéndome la puerta del copiloto. Encendió el auto y marchamos hacia mi hogar que quedaba a unos veinte o veinticinco minutos, depende el tráfico. Por el horario que era, en mi barrio no había mucho movimiento. Nos aparcamos a una calle de mi casa, entre dos edificios. Apagó las luces y se quitó el cinturón.

— Bueno, gracias por dejarme. Nos vemos Vegeta. — estaba por abrir la puerta pero un brazo me detuvo, me giré inclinando mi cuerpo hacia él. Volteé mi cabeza y unos labios se pegaron contra los míos. Mis ojos estaban desorbitados, mi rostro asombrado y estupefacto. Él pasó su mano derecha por mi nuca y su otro brazo lo usó para subirse encima de mí e intensificar el beso.

Automáticamente, mis manos lo sujetaron por el trasero, ¡Que exquisita sensación! No eran para nada suaves, sino todo lo contrario eran duros y firmes. El rió entre el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

— No sabes cuánto esperé esto… Desde que eras un niño quise hacerte esto, pero me negué al creer que no lo desearías tanto como yo… — dijo entre cada beso, agarró mis manos sonriendo malicioso. — Al parecer me equivoqué… Al final, el alumno distraído quería tener sexo con su profesor… — volvió a besarme pero esta vez con más voracidad y lujuria.

Yo gustoso me dejé hacer, cuántas veces habré soñado con éste día. Demasiados para ponerme a contar.

Él comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa mientras nos besábamos con fervor. Yo por mi parte me enfocaba en memorizar la forma de sus piernas y trasero, estudiándolos como si de un experimento se tratase. Delineando cada músculo con mis dedos, levantándole levemente la remera que llevaba. Sus besos eran deliciosos, exquisitos, lo escuchaba gemir en mi boca. Con experiencia desabrochó mi cinturón bajando el cierre de mi jean metiendo su mano bajo mi ropa interior sacándome un genuino gemido, logrando cubrir mi rostro de un intenso sonrojo.

— Ya estás duro y solo te besé… — lo escuché reír cerca de mi oído. — Eres todo un pervertido. — lamió mi oreja mordiéndola en el trayecto.

Comenzó un vaivén en el miembro del menor, su mano experta se movía de arriba a bajo en toda a extensión del tronco. Su caliente respiración chocaba contra el cuello del joven, dándole una sensación de cosquillas. La manos inquietas del hombre de alborotados cabellos viajaban por la espalda del mayor desarreglado su remera. Rompiendo el húmedo beso, Vegeta se quitó la camisa junto con la remera quedando con el pecho desnudo dejando al descubierto el tatuaje que tanto se había memorizado. El mayor con desesperación le arrancó la camisa tirándola hacía los asientos de atrás. Lamió con gula el cuello del menor, pasando sus manos por los músculos desarrollados de su antiguo alumno.

— Para… — articuló Goku tratando de sujetar las manos traviesas del mayor.

— ¿Por qué quieres parar? ¿Acaso esto no es lo que deseabas desde hace tantos años? — preguntó sonriéndole lujuriosamente.

— Esto… Está mal… — dijo entre cortado, tenía razón, había esperado y soñado con la misma situación tantas veces.

— Déjate llevar. — susurró el hombre de cabellos en flama en su oído besándolo en los labios, acallándolo.

Sin saber muy bien como, el mayor se las ingenió para retirarse el cinturón de su pantalón y bajárselo hasta las rodillas. Con elasticidad digna de un hombre con años de entrenamiento se arrodilló quedando su cabeza a la altura del miembro ya erecto del menor. Con una sonrisa maliciosa pasó su mojada lengua por todo el miembro saboreando la salada sustancia que salía de la uretra del mismo. Con experiencia dada por sus años, empezó a practicarle una felación al más joven. Debes en cuando lo miraba desde abajo, le maravillaba las expresiones que su antiguo alumno le regalaba. Las manos de Goku no se controlaron, instalándose en la cabeza del mayor enredándose con las hebras del cabello oscuro.

Pasaron los minutos y el menor sentía que estaba por llegar a la cúspide del placer. Avisándole dificultosamente al hombre arrodillado, por los suspiros que se le escapaban cada vez que separaba los labios, que estaba por acabar. Al hacerlo, sintió como las succiones se intensificaban y la velocidad aumentaba. Pareciera que Vegeta quería quitarle hasta la última gota. Con un gruñido tapado por su mano, el joven hombre acabó en la cavidad bucal de su exprofesor. Vio como él se reincorporaba con una sonrisa ladina lamiendo sus labios recogiendo los restos del semen que escaparon de su boca. Se sentó encima suyo rozando el miembro que parecía no haber acabado con su cerrada entrada.

— Veg--geta... No puedo más… — abrazó con pasión el cuerpo delante, pegándolo al suyo transmitiéndose ese calor que sólo se logra cuando dos cuerpos se rozan.

Escuchó la risa del mayor, sintió como sujetaban su miembro y como amenazaba con dejarlo entrar a esa cavidad que, durante esos meses, deseó.

— No sabes lo que disfrutaré esto… Ah~ No tienes idea. — susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior concentrándose en humedecer su entrada.

Sin esperar mucho más, sin preparación alguna, se metió de lleno ese miembro hinchado y palpitante en su interior. Arqueó la espalda al sentirlo dentro, sonrió complacido bajando su cabeza para ver los ojos cerrados del menor mostrando sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa placentera.

— No pensé que serías tan. Ahn~ grande… — gimió por lo bajo para si mismo, desgraciadamente para él Goku lo escuchó y lanzó una carcajada que fue capturada entre sus dientes sonando menos.

— No soy un niño, eh~ mi profesor Ah~… — ambos estaban disfrutando del contacto que sus cuerpos les brindaban.

Unos momentos después, el mayor inició un vaivén lento pero profundo. Retirando por completo el tronco dejando la cabeza dentro, volviéndose a sentar metiéndoselo entero. Goku lo sostenía de la cadera, besándose muy debes en cuando y sólo rozaban sus labios ya que necesitan de sus bocas para poder respirar. Al estar en un lugar cerrado, el aire no circulaba.

A pesar de estar en un coche deportivo, espacio pequeño y justo hecho para la velocidad, a ellos no les interpuso barrera y siguieron con su actividad. Los suspiros de placer por parte de cada uno eran todo lo que escuchaban sus oídos. El sonido de cada estocada, cada beso húmedo, hasta el ruido del asiento ser movido. Nada de eso los detuvo para llegar al orgasmo y acabar, primero fue el menor. Que sin avisar y abrazando con intensidad al hombre de cabellos en flama, llenó el interior del mismo ahogando el grito en su cuello. Segundos después terminó el mayor, sosteniéndose de los hombros y cabeza de Goku, gruñendo clavando sus uñas en el hombro y cuero cabelludo del menor.

Nos separamos viéndonos a los ojos, nuestras bocas permanecían abiertas buscando el tan ansiado aire que escaseaba en ese auto. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, su respiración entre cortada, su gatuna sonrisa. Era simplemente perfecto. Sonreí con cansancio, pues estaba agitado y no había circulación de aire para renovarlo. Me estiré como pude en mi lugar, él se subió la ropa ocultando cualquier rastro de haber tenido una relación con su exalumno.

— No sabes cuánto estuve esperando esto… — dije entre suspiros recuperando la respiración. Escuché su risa que sonaba cansada y gastada.

— ¿Desde que me consiste quisiste hacer esto? — su pregunta parecía irónica y con una risa atorada.

Me sonroje bajando mi vista. No podía negarle que sí, desde el momento en que lo vi –hace ya muchos años– quise estar con él.

— Si… — no sabía donde ocultarme, quería que la tierra me tragara.

Sentí como su mano acarició todo mi pecho comenzando desde mi abdomen subiendo arañando con sus escasas uñas, generándome cosquillas, hasta topar con mi cuello y sujetar mi rostro.

— Eres todo un niño travieso… — lamió con descaro mi mejilla derecha riendo en el trayecto.

— Y tu eres un pervertido. — dije sonriendo sujetando su rostro con mis manos besándolo con fuerza metiendo mi lengua en su boca.

Cuando nos separamos le sonreí como solía hacer mientras que él curvaba sus labios un poco viéndose tan o más sexy de lo que ya era. Nos colocamos nuestras remeras, él encendió el auto y yo me despedí con un intenso beso en sus labios abrazándolo por la cintura como me permitía la distancia entre los dos. Nos separamos y recogí mi mochila. Me guiñó el ojo y arrancó para luego desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi departamento, cené y me bañé. Al acostarme analicé todo lo que había sucedido. Había tenido sexo con mi antiguo profesor, en su auto, a una cuadra de mi casa, luego de clases. Tal vez él lo tenía todo planeado y yo como un joven adolescente le seguí el rastro de migajas que me dejaba hasta atraparme en su guarida. Más ingenuo no podía ser.

Pero… Ese día fue el primero de muchos otros. Empezamos a tener una relación más íntima, cuando nadie nos veía o estábamos solos, le besaba en los labios o en la mejilla, incluso en el cuello. Cosa que a él le desagradaba, llegó a dejar de hablarme con el fin de que me detuviera. Entendí que a él no le gustaban las muestras de afecto.

En los ojos ajenos parecíamos grandes amigos, inseparables. Muchos se sorprendieron cuando les dije que Vegeta No'Ouji era mi amigo, ya que no era normal que él se hiciera amigo de alguien tan joven e inexperto como yo y que normalmente no le agradaban los nuevos profesores. Todos los días al salir del colegio, íbamos a un restaurante cerca de allí a cenar. A veces él venía a mi casa y cocinaba para los dos para luego terminar teniendo sexo en cualquier parte de mi pequeño departamento, hemos llegado a tener sexo en el ascensor del edificio.

Pasó el año y yo estaba por terminar mi carrera universitaria, lo que me llenaba de entusiasmo y ansiedad. Los nuevos alumnos de primer año de mis cursos eran bastante revoltosos y un poco irrespetuosos, pero al final siempre nos llevábamos bien y el ambiente para trabajar funcionaba de maravillas. En cambio, los de segundo, no eran tan problemáticos. Sobre todos los que compartía con Vegeta, ellos parecían ser más inteligentes e ingeniosos y siempre andaban con una pregunta que gustoso respondía, ya que mi materia no era de tanta explicación sino más bien de dibujar planos. Podía debatir con ellos siempre y cuando hicieran sus láminas. Ese día en particular tocaron el tema de la homosexualidad, porque un chico lo era y no lo aceptaban del todo, bueno, casi todos lo aceptaban pero el típico grupo de chicos malos que se creen la gran cosa lo molestaban.

Expliqué con todo lo que sé de ese tema y con mi gran habilidad del habla recibido por mis cinco años de estudio de Comunicación. Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron callando y escuchándome y escuchando a sus compañeros, me alegraba verlos debatir sin que se agredieran el uno al otro. Luego de una buena media hora de charlas, una pregunta me hizo detener mi bosquejo de unos serios e intensos ojos. Que hicieron recordar que estaba en clases.

— ¿A usted que le gusta? Me refiero, hombre, mujer, cuadrado, caballo. — una joven de cabellos largos hasta los hombros lacios me hizo reír.

La joven se llamaba Caulifa si no mal recuerdo, era muy energética y siempre estaba con su compañera.

— Bueno… Ahora mismo estoy más para el lado de los hombres que el de las mujeres. Aunque, antes de venir a trabajar aquí tenía una novia. Y ahora… Con el profesor que anda rondando por ahí es difícil no dudar de tu orientación sexual. — dije riéndome haciendo reír a los demás.

— ¿Habla de No'Ouji? Ese profesor está más bueno… — comentó un chico de cabellos parados con gel y una mirada angelical, me sorprendió que el lo dijera, se veía tan inocente.

Automáticamente todos se echaron a reír. Me sentí más relajado al ver como todos cambiaban de tema y se dejaba de lado el principal.

Los días siguientes pasaron y nosotros nos volvíamos más unidos. Hasta llegar al punto de arriesgarnos y tener relaciones en el instituto.

Fue después de clases del turno mañana. Un lunes, almorzamos donde siempre. El restaurante a tres cuadras del colegio. Estábamos sentados enfrentados, comiendo una deliciosa pasta con salsa blanca para él y salsa rosa para mí. Hablábamos de cómo nos había ido el día, los exámenes que se venían y el estrés que tenía yo por corregir más de cincuenta exámenes, eran laminas A3 con un dibujo o dos, pero ahí entraba yo y mi prodigiosa vista para analizar cada trazo, grosor y curvatura de la línea. Así que estaba un poco con la mente en otro lugar.

— Perdona Vegeta, ¿Qué decías? — dije negando con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa y una mirada de extrañeza.

Él rió entre dientes bajando la mirada, su lengua rosada salió de su guarida pasando por esos labios pálidos recogiendo los restos de esa salsa blanca llevándoselos a su cueva.

— Dije que si mañana te apetece salir… Tengo que hacer un trámite a la mañana y no vendré. Y a la tarde tengo que ir a la Embajada Inglesa por unos temas de mi madre. Así que puedo venir a buscarte e ir a algún lado. — me quedé viéndolo, quería salir con él pero el trabajo me retenía en mi casa.

— No lo se… Tengo muchas cosas que corregir y no sé si me dará el tiempo para entregar las láminas. — jugué atrapando sin utilidad los largos fideos.

— No tienes porqué exigirte tanto niño, tienes que divertirte debes en cuando. — niño, ese apodo que me colocó días después de haber tenido sexo en su coche. Con mucha razón, él me llevaba doce años de diferencia.

— Bueno, intenta no llegar tarde porque sino me iré. — le advertí con falsa seriedad volviendo a mi comida. Asintió sonriendo ladinamente siguiendo su alimentación.

Luego de media hora paganos y nos fuimos al colegio. En el camino le pregunté una gran duda que tenía.

— Vegeta… No quiero sonar entrometido ni nada pero… ¿Estuviste con un hombre antes, no? — sonrió al escucharme.

— Si… Tuve una relación con un chico joven hace unos años. Se llamaba Shallot, estuvimos en pareja un par de años. — contestó tranquilamente. Lo miré con otra duda que se formuló y él deduciendo la respondió. — Yo era el activo de la relación… Hasta que un día entre charla y charla se nos ocurrió cambiar de roles… Claro que el era más delgado que yo y pequeño, tenía unos veinte años y yo casi treinta. La verdad es que él no era muy bueno haciendo del activo… Por lo que eso quedó ahí y nunca más volvimos a cambiar. Nos separamos años más tarde por temas que no vienen al caso y viaje de vacaciones a Japón, me encontré con un amigo de este lugar y me hizo entrar al colegio. — respondió todas mis preguntas en un solo minuto. Es increíble la habilidad que tiene para descifrar preguntas.

— ¿Y tuviste otra relación antes? — pregunté con timidez.

— Una que otra aventura con un alumno mío en el instituto. — en ese momento pensé que hablaba de mi, pero estaba equivocado. Era otra persona y era un alumno suyo de verdad.

Cuando llegamos al colegio... Su actitud cambió…

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras, él escuchándome hablar de algún tema que hoy no recuerdo. Llegamos a la Sala de Profesores, no había nadie. Me senté en una de las sillas y sin aviso previo Vegeta se abalanzó a mi sentándose en mis piernas besándome con verdadera gula. Yo, sin saber que hacer lo sostuve de la cintura siguiéndole el ritmo de beso. Nos separamos y un hilo de saliva nos incitó a unir nuestras bocas una vez más. Una neurona rebelde a las órdenes que le daban sus superiores, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Estábamos en la Sala de Profesores, cualquiera podía llegar y vernos. Volviendo a mis sentidos, me separé de él y lo levanté.

— Nos pueden ver Vegeta… No pode-- ¡Ah! — con brusquedad me sujetó de la remera arrastrándome hacia una puerta encerrándonos dentro, era uno de los dos baños que habían.

Era pequeño, a duras penas entrábamos los dos pero eso no lo detuvo de desabrocharme la campera y levantándome mi remera dejando a la vista mis pezones.

— Aquí no nos verán. — dijo en un susurro quitándome el cinturón bajando el cierre de mi jean y sacando mi miembro dormido.

Lamió su mano derecha hasta dejarla llena de saliva que usó para despertar mi pene y vaya que lo despertó. Solo le tomó unos pocos minutos. La adrenalina que sentía al saber que podía ser descubierto me excitaba a sobremanera. Sujeté su nuca atrayéndolo a mis labios volviéndonos a besar, nuestras bocas encajaban cual piezas de un rompecabezas. A la perfección. Yo gemía en su boca, la masturbación que me estaba brindando no me era suficiente y él lo notó en mi actitud. Se separó de mí un poco bajándose sus propios pantalones lo suficiente para sacar su miembro erecto masturbándose. Se agachó quedando en cuclillas empezando a practicarme una felación. Me tapé la boca con una mano acallando mis atrevidos gemidos. Llevé mi otra mano a sus cabellos despeinándolo. Era realmente un experto en esto, siempre me sorprendía con algo nuevo. Siguió así un buen rato, metiéndose en esa caliente y húmeda boca mi gran miembro llenándolo de saliva tibia. De repente escuché como abrían la puerta principal, la respiración se me cortó. Quise alejar a Vegeta de mí pero él se negaba a hacerlo.

— No hagas tanto ruido y disimula… — me dijo sacándose mi verga de su boca mirándome fijamente a los ojos sin dejar ni un solo segundo de mover su mano por sobre todo el tronco. Se acomodó quedando de rodillas volviéndose a meter el miembro entero en su boca, sentí como la cabeza era succionada por su garganta. Era increíble lo que podía meterse.

Me concentré en silenciar mi voz y tranquilizar mi respiración. Escuché pasos de tacos por el piso de madera cerca nuestro, voces femeninas y masculinas aumentar. Reconocí las voces, gracias a los Dioses solo eran dos. La femenina era Lazuli, una profesora de electrónica de cursos superiores, muy hermosa por cierto, de unos treinta años maso menos. Rubia de ojos celestes, cuerpo atlético. La otra voz era de un hombre Nappa, profesor de matemáticas en sexto y quinto. Calvo y con bigote, serio con su materia pero tenía un poco de carisma al dar la clase.

— Que raro… Vegeta no es de llegar tan temprano… — dijo el calvo.

Mierda, si descubrían que estábamos aquí sería nuestra perdición.

— Son debe de saber donde esta. — Sí, está conmigo dándome la mejor mamada que alguna vez me dieron.

No pude con mi cuerpo y un gemido se me escapó de los labios. Me puse nervioso y tapé mi boca con mis dos manos, Vegeta ralentizó sus movimientos mirándome desde abajo con seriedad, ¿Cómo hacía para verse serio teniendo un pene en su boca? No lo sé. Unos golpes a la puerta en la que estábamos me aturdió. No sabía que demonios hacer.

— ¿Son Goku? ¿Estás ahí? — preguntó Lazuli. Tenía que responderle.

— Si… ¿Qué mh~ Pasa? — Vegeta me apretó el miembro como castigo por haber suspirado. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? El tenía hasta la garganta mi verga, no podía No gemir.

— ¿Sabes dónde se fue Vegeta? —

— No. Estaba, ahí… — ahora no suspire ni nada, vaya logro.

Nos dejaron de molestar, los escuché conversar y luego la puerta cerrarse y el silencio volvió a reinar. Con eso largué un suspiro sonoro liberando la presión que contuve.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba por llegar al orgasmo e intensifiqué las estocadas siendo yo ahora quien llevaba el ritmo. Él por su parte bajó la mano que se mantenía firme en mi miembro a el suyo propio masturbándose con mayor comodidad posando la mano izquierda en mi muslo derecho como soporte. Escuché un gemido ahogado por su parte, se alejó con brusquedad de mi agachando la cabeza con la boca abierta, eyaculando en el piso de cerámica. Lo agarré de los cabellos para levantarle y volver a meter mi pene en su boca con salvajismo. Dos minutos más tarde lo sujeté con ambas manos enterrándome en su boca acabando en ella, velozmente se soltó de mi agarre alejándose tosiendo.

— Lo Ahh~ siento Ah~… — me disculpé con una sonrisa culpable.

Lo vi relamerse los labios sonriendo lujurioso, recolectó con sus manos los restos que cayeron en su pecho, casi manchado su ropa, llevándoselos a su boca.

— Está bien, no te culpo… — me sonrió coqueto lamiendo todo el semen que me había quedado en mi miembro, tragándoselo. — Eres una delicia. — se reincorporó tocando con sus manos mi pecho. — ¿No deberías devolverme el favor? — trague saliva inquietándome, no era muy bueno en éstas cosas.

Sabiendo de ante mano mi respuesta, nos movimos de posición quedando él de espaldas contra la pared del habitáculo. Se bajó hasta los talones el jean azul junto con su ropa interior mostrándome su trasero, con provocación se sujeto un glúteo dejándome ver su cerrada entrada.

— Solo serán unos minutos… ¿Hhm? — ya que más daba. Haciendo uso de toda mi capacidad neuronal, una idea se me ocurrió.

Me pegué a su cuerpo rozando mi miembro entre sus glúteos, sacándonos suspiros. Vegeta tenía la boca entreabierta, llevé mi mano a ella, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sintió mi mano y su lengua apareció comenzando a lamer tres de mis dedos. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que me permitió tocarlo más que las veces anteriores. Él era, así como lo ven, una persona seria e introvertida. Casi nunca me dejaba acariciarlo más de la cuenta, siempre debía abstenerme de llevar mis manos a sus pechos, muslos y –sobre todo– culo. Por lo que ahora aproveché y le subí la polera verde militar que llevaba hasta dejar al descubierto su abdomen y pectorales y empecé a acariciar con mi otra mano su pecho, estrujándolo y jugando con sus pezones. Viendo que era suficiente lubricación, retiré mi mano de su boca y la dirigí a su entrada, donde amenazaba con meterla una y otra vez. Introduje dos dedos antes de que su voz lograra articular una oración. A todo esto le sumaba que le besaba el cuello y parte del hombro. Respiró hondo y suspiró con fuerza, él inconscientemente comenzó a mover su cadera de atrás hacia adelante, buscando más contacto. Metí un tercer dedo en su estrecha entrada sacándole un gemido, para mis oídos, extremadamente sensual.

Seguimos así un rato, hasta que él comenzó a pedirme más. Sonreí y retiré mis dedos de su interior, me enderece tomando mi pene acomodándome para penetrarlo. Con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa jugué con él amenazándolo con la cabeza de mi miembro en su entrada, mojándola de mis fluidos. Gruñó al acto, yo reí por lo bajo separándome de su cuerpo. Sin previo aviso, introduje mi miembro en un interior. Que exquisita sensación era esa, sus paredes internas me apretaban y succionaban costándome la salida. Me agaché para sujetarlo de la cintura marcando bien mis entradas y salidas. Gemía en voz baja muy cerca de su oreja, podía escuchar sus suspiros atorados en su garganta. El lugar era estrecho para los dos lo que me dificultaba moverme con libertad, así que no me quedaba otra que moverme muy poco.

— Muévete más… Ah~ carajo, hazlo… — me pidió al voltear, como tenía mi rostro muy cerca del suyo me mordió el labio inferior.

Sin contestarle lo empuje en una estocada haciéndolo chocar contra la pared su pecho y su rostro. Ahora si tenía un poco más de espacio y podía moverme más. Conforme pasaba el tiempo mis estocadas se hacían más potentes, llegando al punto de tener que taparle la boca para silenciar sus gemidos. Trataba de no abrir la boca y callarme, pero me era inútil, estaba demasiado caliente y estrecho ese lugar que me hacía delirar y no parar. Oculté mi rostro en su cuello mordiendo el cuello de la polera en un vago intento de silenciarme.

Pasaron, creo, que unos treinta minutos y ambos estábamos por culminar. Cada vez me costaba más salir de su interior, era tan estrecho ese lugar. De repente golpearon la puerta. Como si de un hechizo se tratase nos detuvimos. Y con la voz cansada Vegeta habló.

— Está ocupado. — lo felicité mentalmente por hablar sin trabarse. Inconscientemente moví mi cadera metiéndole la mitad de mi miembro.

— Vegeta, soy yo. Zarbon. — No, todo menos tú.

Zarbon era el vicerrector del instituto, un hombre muy elegante y a mi criterio afeminado, tenía el cabello largo lacio y una mirada de seriedad solo superada por Vegeta. Eran contadas con los dedos de mi mano las veces que nos cruzamos, no me caía bien y yo no le caía bien a él.

No podía detenerme y tuve que seguir penetrándolo, Vegeta como podía intentaba alejarme.

— Detente imbécil. — susurró poniendo una mano en mi pecho cubierto por mi remera que anteriormente me bajé. Estaba por acabar, no me iba a detener por nada del mundo. — ¿Qué… Quieres Zar-hm-Bon? — lo abracé pegando mi pecho con su espalda, mordí con furia su ropa llegando a mi tan ansiado orgasmo. Le tapé la boca sabiendo que exclamaría. Un poco tarde ya que gimió pero detuve que se escuchase más.

— No, nada. Solo que vi tus cosas aquí solas y me preocupé. ¿Estás bien? — dijo muy cerca de la puerta, sin salir de él giré mi cabeza hacia ella y noté como el pomo era girado. Con nerviosismo le tomé de los cabellos a Vegeta volteándolo.

— Silencio… — me susurró, me alejé sacando mi mimbro de su interior pero me detuvo. Lo miré confundido. — … Todavía no… — no entendía porque hasta que bajé un poco la mirada viendo como de su entrada pequeños hilos de mis semen se escurrían. Me quedé estático apoyado en la pared esperando que a Vegeta se le ocurriera algo para hacer desaparecer a ese hombre. — Si, estoy bien Zarbon… — trataba de recuperar la respiración. — Ehmm… Zarbon, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? — pidió bajándose la polera.

— Claro ¿Qué quieres? — la puerta se entre abrió dejando entrar la luz de la sala.

— Me puedes traer mi bolso… — le costaba hablar, se limpió con el dorso de la mano los restos del semen de su cara que había olvidado. Giró su cabeza para mirarme con seriedad. — Sal de mi… — obedecí retirando lo que me quedaba de su interior, el semen comenzó a escurrir lentamente gracias al espesor del mismo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar el bolso de jean negro de Vegeta quien lo agarró y lo colgó en la percha de la puerta.

— ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Seguro? — insistió Zarbon no dejando cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Si, estoy bien! No te preocupes. — dijo y a continuación cerró la puerta suspirando sonoramente. — Escúchame… Yo saldré primero, te avisaré cuando puedas salir… Maldito Zarbon, por su culpa no pude acabar… — mientras me decía todo esto tomó papel higiénico de su bolso mojándolo un poco con el agua del lavamanos, limpiándose la cara y el pecho, y un poco sus muslos para al menos, no ensuciar su pantalón.

Se colocó su ropa interior y se subió el jean abrochándoselo. Tiró todo al inodoro y presionó del botón dejando el agua llevarse las evidencias de los que habíamos hecho. Se acomodó un poco sus cabellos y se giró para verme, me sonrió y beso para luego salir como si nada hubiera pasado. Vi en la mesada un poco de papel que me había dejado, lo usé para limpiarme. Me acomodé los pantalones y los sujeté firmemente con el cinturón.

Escuché las voces de Vegeta y Zarbon afuera, estaban charlando. No supe con claridad de qué. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y escuché un gritó por parte de Vegeta, negándose a algo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó haciéndome avanzar, pero me detuve de salir y arruinar todo. Escuché un portazo y a los segundos mi puerta se abrió golpeándome en la cara.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté sobándome la nariz que fue el epicentro del dolor.

— El maldito hijo de puta me metió la mano en el jean tocándome el culo… Hijo de perra... Sabía que quería algo conmigo y el muy descarado se aprovechó que estábamos "solos". Que agradezca que es vicerrector porque sino ya le hubiera arrancado la mano. — estaba enojado y se le notó bastante. Para no aumentar su enojo no dije nada, solo le sonreí y lo abracé obligándolo a hundir su cabeza en mi pecho.

— No te enojes… Que luego son los alumnos quienes te tienen que aguantar de mal humor… Y es horrible tener que estar con un profesor de mal humor. — dije para calmarlo abrazándolo por la cintura.

Se tranquilizó y justo sonó el timbre del recreo, ya teníamos que separarnos y actuar como los supuestos amigos que éramos.

Estábamos en las clases correspondientes. Yo estaba corrigiendo los exámenes de los alumnos y debes en cuando respondía alguna pregunta que tenían ellos con las figuras. De un momento a otro una preceptora entró llegando hasta mi lugar diciéndome que debía ir a la oficina del director. Sorprendido le pedí que se quedara y que le avise a los chicos que ya volvía. Por si acaso me llevé mi mochila.

Bajé las escaleras caminando por un pasillo hasta el fondo de éste donde estaba la matrícula de "Oficina del Director". Toqué la puerta y la secretaria me dejó pasar. Me sorprendió ver a Vegeta sentado en una de las sillas, de brazos cruzados y piernas cruzadas. Lo miré a los ojos, avancé con preocupación, inmediatamente desvío la mirada. Me senté en la silla a su lado, su vista estaba fija el los libros de la biblioteca frente nuestro. El director aun no estaba y eso me ponía nervioso. Quise llamar la atención de Vegeta, más él le ignoraba.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y el director ingresó. Un hombre de piel pálida y cabellos blancos con una mirada mortífera, llamado Freezer. Todos le temían, incluso algunos profesores. Trague grueso juntando mis manos en mi regazo.

— Buenas tardes, primero que nada. — cordialmente saludamos, él se sentó en su sillón frente nuestro siendo separados por el escritorio. — Deben suponer el porqué de estar aquí reunidos. — observé de reojo como Vegeta asintió. — Violar la ley más importante de la institución y de todas las instituciones. Está, deliberadamente prohibido tener relaciones sexuales en el establecimiento. — en ese momento comencé a sudar frío, el miedo y el nerviosismo me estaban ganando. — Señor No'Ouji. — con su elegante tono de voz fijó sus fríos y calculadores ojos a Vegeta, quien lo desafió con la mirada. — Me temo que ésta no es la primera ni la segunda vez que nos encontramos por motivos como estos. Y usted sabe muy bien lo que significa para nosotros, cumplir y respetar las leyes que se imponen. — sus manos entrelazadas se apoyaban en el escritorio. Su autoridad me ponía de los nervios.

— Sé perfectamente como estiman y aprecian sus leyes. Y como docente es mi deber cumplirlas y hacerlas cumplir… Lamentablemente no sé quien pudo decirle tal delincuencia. En ningún momento el señor Son y yo hemos tenido relaciones más haya de una completamente profesional. — la habilidad del habla que tenía Vegeta era de envidiar, ni siquiera yo tenía tanta habla argumentando, y estaba estudiando precisamente eso.

— Pues su relación superó la línea de lo moral y ético, ya que el vicerrector Zarbon los encontró en la Sala de Profesores teniendo relaciones. Más específicamente en el baño de éste. — maldito afeminado, me quería lejos de su amor rechazado y aprovechó que Vegeta estaba "solo". Luego de una buena hora de charlas, llegó a una conclusión. El director se levantó de su asiento entregándonos unos papeles que tomé con miedo. — Pueden firmar las actas. Ya se discutió y defendió su situación y ésta era la mejor manera. — lo vi con una sonrisa que parecía nunca abandonar su rostro. — Los dejaré solos unos momentos para que terminen con tranquilidad el acta. Con permiso. — se levantó y desapareció por la puerta.

Y aquí es donde mi historia termina, todo esto es horrible. No quería ni volver a pensar en ello, la desesperación me carcomía cada rincón de mi cerebro. Pero, lo que pasó después me sorprendió aún más..

Volví mi vista al papel entregado, "Acta de despido".

No podía ser cierto…

¿Cómo pagaría la universidad? ¿Qué le diría a mi familia? No podía volver a trabajar como docente después de esto, mi corta carrera fue arruinada y todo por una calentura. Observé de reojo como él escribía con seriedad deteniéndose para leer.

— ¿Piensas entregar en blanco? Esto no es un examen niño. — me miró por sobre sus lentes. Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta.

— Esto para ti… No es nada… ¿O si? — pregunté de mala manera, su ceño se frunció dejando el acta en la mesa al igual que la lapicera.

— Correcto… Algún día me tenían que parar… ¿No crees? Como escuchaste, no es la primera vez que sucede esto… Y al parecer Freezer se hartó de recibir dinero gratis por parte mía. — sonrió con malicia acomodándose los lentes, firmó el papel y se levantó. — Eso si… A ti te despiden porque eres muy joven y con más razón deberías de seguir las reglas y no dejarte influenciar por un viejo docente que no le importa en lo más mínimo tu trabajo. — esas duras palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, quería gritarle, golpearle y lastimarlo. Pero mi razón me detuvo, apreté mi puño conteniéndome. Comenzaba a llenarme de odio, algo que escasamente me pasaba.

Escribí con velocidad el acta dejándolo en la mesa levantándome. Lo acorrale entre mi cuerpo y la silla. Él me sonreía.

— Tal vez no te importe la vida de los demás, pero acabar de arruinarme la mía. Éste trabajo es el único que tengo y me costó conseguirlo. Ahora no tengo empleo ni manera de pagar mis estudios, gracias a ti tendré que conseguir otro trabajo y me costará horrores conseguirlo con lo que ocurrió aquí… ¿Estás satisfecho? — lo miraba con repudio, odio y tristeza.

— Escucha… — su sonrisa se borró tomándome de las muñecas y con increíble fuerza me alejó de él. — ¿Tu crees que yo quería que acabara así? ¿Tan maldito me crees? — con su fuerza me sentó en la silla que anteriormente estaba yo. Apretaba mis muñecas tan fuerte que comenzaron a doler. — Si me crees tan hijo de puta, olvídate que mañana iré por ti… — me soltó con brusquedad, tomó sus cosas acomodándose la correa del bolso cruzándolo por su cuerpo. — Seguramente no nos volveremos a ver… — me tomó por los costados de mi rostro besándome con violencia, metió su lengua en mi boca jugando con la mía.

No pude resistirme y correspondí pasando mis brazos por sus hombros.

Escuchamos el ruido de la puerta desbloquearse, nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestro labios que se rompió a los segundos de alejarnos. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y salió sin decir nada más justo cuando el vicerrector ingresaba. Me levanté sin hacer contacto visual con él. Lo saludé respetuosamente y salí del lugar. Estaba consternado con lo que había pasado. Ya no tenía manera de pagar mis estudios, solo los siguientes dos meses si es que no pagaba todos los servicios y el alquiler del departamento.

**_#*#*#_**

Habían pasado tres mes enteros y yo me encontraba merendando en silencio, no tenía cable por no haberlo pagado, tampoco me molestaba. Ni siquiera la veía cuando llegaba. Estaba muy tranquilo tomando café con leche y unas tostadas con mermelada y queso. Durante todos los meses Vegeta me estuvo mandando mensajes y llamándome, cosa que ignoraba. Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, en la mesa había facturas sin pagar. Lo último que me quedaba de dinero lo usé para pagar el alquiler, estaba en aprietos y no me iba a quedar otra que volver a mi hogar y buscar trabajo allí. En ese momento una llamada suya encendió la pantalla de mi celular, suspire cansado cortando la llamada. A los segundos un mensaje llegó. "¿Me dejas entrar? Tengo algo importante que decirte y darte." Leí aburrido el mensaje, no tenía nada que perder. Terminé de comer la tostada y me levanté tomando las llaves, salí de mi departamento y bajé por el ascensor.

Al bajar por el ascensor lo vi al fondo del pasillo, vestía unos jeans grises rasgados ajustados, una remera ceñida blanca que parecía quedarle demasiado ajustada porque todas las líneas que sus músculos formaban se veían con claridad, una camisa negra suelta y zapatillas de una marca desconocida para mi de muy buena calidad, tenía dos pulseras que eran cadenas. Se mostraba como todo un galán. Me sentí un poco avergonzado, yo solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados azules y una remera amarilla pastel con unas zapatillas simples. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo estás? — me saludó con su elegante y altivo tono de voz.

— Hola, ¿Cómo crees que estoy? — no estaba de humor para contestarle amigablemente.

Me miró sonriendo, pasó su mano por sus cabellos, si no fuera porque lo conocía lo suficiente, estaría seguro que intenta coquetearme.

— Por formalidad pregunté… ¿Me dejas pasar? Porque te tengo que dar algo importante. — no noté ninguna intensión maliciosa o pecaminosa. Suspire dejando salir todo el aire por mi nariz.

Me hice a un lado dejándolo pasar, subimos por el ascensor sin decir una palabra hasta llegar a mi departamento donde abrí la puerta y pasé. Dejé las llaves en la cómoda de al lado. Sin mucha importancia volví a mi merienda, dejando a Vegeta caminar por ahí. Se sentó en la mesa cerca de mí, como había cosas en ella no pudo estar tan cerca.

— Ahí tienes una silla. — señalé con la cuchara al frente.

— No me voy a quedar mucho. — dijo agarrando una tostada ya preparada que tenía esperando. Ignoró mi queja, bufé por esa actitud. Mientras comía tomó las facturas haciéndome recordar lo mal que estaba. — ¿Qué es esto? — su voz curiosa me hizo gracia. ¿Acaso nunca había visto una factura vencida? seguramente.

— Son facturas que están por vencer o vencidas, tú nunca las vistes porque no tienes los problemas que una persona normal padece. — dije con ironía.

— No hablo de eso… Hablo de esto. — rodé mis ojos hacia su dirección, tenía sostenido un sobre sin nada que identificara que era un servicio.

— ¿Eh? — lo tomé con curiosidad, tenía una postal de aquí y mi dirección, pero nada más. La abrí con cuidado viendo su contenido. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era dinero y mucho. Automáticamente giré mi cabeza hacia él que estaba sonriéndome. No era una de sus típicas sonrisas ladinas, ni malvadas, ni coquetas. Era una que me costó percibir, una sonrisa sincera y cálida. Me levanté abruptamente no creyéndome lo que pasaba, me enojé. — Si crees que vas a comprarme así, mejor vete. No quiero tu sucio dinero. — le puse el sobre en su pecho con fuerza, él lo agarró. — Vete ya de mi casa. — ordené decidido sin mirarlo.

Lo escuché reír entre dientes, se bajó y caminó hasta topar conmigo.

— Yo no quiero comprarte… Solo te estoy ayudando, sé que no consigues trabajo y no pudiste pagar la universidad. Yo tranquilamente podía haberme ido a mi país, porque ese dinero es de mi madre que me lo envió para viajar. Pero me quedé, insistí en verte. Más tú me ignorabas. Entiendo que estés enojado, yo también lo estaría si un hijo de puta me dejara sin trabajo. — lo miré a los ojos con seriedad.

— A ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo la vida de los demás. Yo tengo un trabajo, y me gusta. Así que vete. Puedo vivir sin tu asqueroso dinero. — desvíe la mirada.

— Mientes… — lo miré confuso, él no podía saber que mentía. — Muchos de mis alumnos me mienten… Y es muy fácil darse cuenta de ello. Desvían el contacto visual, solo te contradicen y sus pupilas se expanden. — me agarró de las mejillas con una mano obligándome a verlo. — Dime… ¿Estoy mintiendo? El dinero que mi madre me envió era tanto que podían dos personas volver a mi país, le pregunté porqué tanto. ¿Y sabes lo que me respondió? "Es para ti y para ese joven con el que estás. Sino tiene trabajo yo puedo ayudarlo." Y es extraño que mi madre quiera ayudar a gente que ni conoce. ¡Ese dinero es para que viajes a Inglaterra conmigo! — me soltó con brusquedad bajando la cabeza borrando todo gesto de seriedad.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su madre le había enviado dinero para que yo viaje con él a su país? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Vegeta de mi para que su madre hiciera tal cosa? Y sobre todo, estaba sonrojado. ¿Por qué?

— De verdad… Me lo dices… — Me acerqué despacio viendo como retrocedía. — No… No se que decir… — topó con la mesa mirándome de reojo. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya contigo, en qué te serviría? — lo miraba consternado.

— Mi madre dijo que tú eres el indicado… — susurró, no entendí porqué dijo eso. — Yo le conté de ti y se puso muy feliz cuando le dije que estabas por terminar la universidad. Acotando que pronto volvería a casa y con un compañero… No le entendí en ese momento lo que me quiso decir… Pero luego razone… Ella quería conocerte, verte en persona. Saber si… Eras… — me acerqué hasta él acorralándolo apoyando mis manos en la mesa. —… Mi… — entre abrió sus labios acercando su rostro al mío.

Lo besé…

No sé porqué, desde que lo que pasó lo odié. Pero ahora… Lo único que quería era besarlo abrazarlo y apegarlo a mi. Nos separamos, mirándonos. Él abrió los ojos más de lo normal empujándome. Negó con la cabeza y se fue del departamento. Me quedé estático, sin reaccionar a su escape. Me espabile tomando las llaves de la cómoda y corrí para alcanzarlo. Vi las puertas del ascensor que se cerraban e ingresé antes de que éstas se cerrasen por completo. Él estaba ahí mirándome sorprendido, le sonreí.

— No podrás salir si no tienes las llaves. — dije apoyándome en una de las paredes. No me contestó, solo me miró para luego bajar los ojos. — Gracias… — volvió a mirarme subiendo las cejas. — Por el dinero… — las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Vegeta salió ligero esperándome en la puerta de salida.

— Esperaré tu respuesta… Si quieres… — lo escuché melancólico. Lo abracé con fuerza sintiendo su calor en mi pecho. — Kakarotto… — Me empujó con debilidad, sus ojos se cristalizaron sorprendiéndome. — Nos vemos… — me sonrió despidiéndose.

Me quedé allí… Mirándolo como se iba caminando, perdiéndose entre la gente… Mi cuerpo quiso seguirlo, más mi razón me detuvo dejándome anclado en la acera. Por mi mente pasaron todos esos recuerdos… Desde el primer momento en que lo conocí hasta hoy… Todo… Hasta el día de hoy… Despidiéndome en silencio…

The End?


End file.
